Alteration Confusion
by Winkipinki
Summary: Akane and Shampoo switched bodies by a mysterious man. Can Ranma tell which one is the real Akane and Shampoo? If not, then...
1. The Switch

**Alteration Confusion **

**Chapter One: The Switch**

By: Winkipinki

* * *

Note: Words in italics indicate a character's thoughts.

* * *

Shampoo came to Cat Café with an exasperating expression. She sat down ponderously on the chair, putting her head down. Cologne came to comfort her great-granddaughter. 

"Shampoo, what's the matter?" Cologne asked softly.

"Ranma not come to the date! He said he come but…" Shampoo almost burst into tears just thinking about it.

"It's not the first time he had done it, you should know him by now," Cologne said.

"But Shampoo tired of Ranma not come! Shampoo feel terrible, great-grandmother!" Shampoo replied, "Got do something to make Ranma date Shampoo, but what?"

Cologne sighed, worried about her great-granddaughter's future.

Later, Shampoo rode her bicycle out to transport the food. Suddenly, a mysterious man passed by and asked, "Is something bothering this beautiful young lady?"

"Not your business!" Shampoo said angrily, continuing to ride her bicycle and ignored this man.

"Perhaps I can help you, boyfriend did not come to the date?" he asked.

"How you know?" Shampoo stopped her bicycle, looking back at the man.

"I know all things, I can tell that in your expression." The stranger said, smiling.

"How you help? Who are you?" Shampoo asked, anxious to know the solution.

"You don't have to know me, what matters is that I know how to solve your problem." The man said.

As she's having dialogues with this stranger, Akane was far away, just coming back from tennis practice and on her way home. Shampoo stared at her with rage, believing that Akane was the cause of Ranma's absence for her date.

The stranger looked towards Akane's direction, still smiling, "You know that girl by any chance?"

"She, Akane, my love's fiancée." Shampoo said, still glaring at her.

"Perhaps she could use a little help, ask her to come over." The man guided.

"Why? She Shampoo enemy!" Shampoo yelled.

"Do you want your boyfriend to come back or not?" The stranger said.

Shampoo nodded and asked Akane to come, although she was reluctant to do so.

Akane slowly walked toward Shampoo, "What do you want, Shampoo?" Akane asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Now what?" Shampoo asked the mysterious guy.

All of the sudden, the guy mumbled unknown words and lied his hands on the girls' shoulders. Meanwhile, Akane unwittingly suspected the whole situation, "What's the big idea?" she struggled to get out of the man's hand, but he was too strong, she was unable to move away from his hands.

Then, the man seemed to put a spell on the two girls, he played with his magic, neither Shampoo or Akane know what's going on.

"What you doing?" Shampoo asked, she realizes that her voice unexpectedly changed, and it seemed like…Akane's voice!

"Ahhh!!!" Shampoo yelled, not willing to know what was happening to her.

"What?" Akane asked, move to take a look, and she found that she's looking at...herself!

The two girls looked at one another, they found that they switched bodies by the tricks of this stranger.

"Change us back, you pervert!" Akane looked around, but the guy disappeared.

"Shampoo, what's going on???" Akane asked Shampoo, "It's all part of your plan, isn't it?"

"No!! Shampoo no idea he switch us!" Shampoo said in Akane's body.

"Now what do we do? We got to find that guy!!" Akane said.

"How? Shampoo not know him!" Shampoo pointed out.

"What??? How…" Akane didn't even finish her sentence because Shampoo interrupted her.

"It late now! Dawn already! Let find him tomorrow." Shampoo suggested.

"But you are in MY body!!" Akane yelled loudly and furiously.

"We no tell others about switching, just pretend be Shampoo for while." Shampoo said.

Akane, looking helpless, _'What would happen if our family finds out?' _she thought, slowly walking to Tendo's residence, then remembered, _'Oh I forgot, I'm suppose to take Shampoo's place for a day…if we couldn't find the man, then...'_

They walked separate paths. Shampoo approached toward the Tendo's residence happily, she longed for being with Ranma, and now her wish came true, _'Hmm, Shampoo in Akane's body now…and Ranma and Akane's engaged…that must mean Shampoo be with Ranma everyday!'_ Shampoo did not want to change back now, she knew that she could be with Ranma and marry him easily, unlike being the real Shampoo, whom Ranma didn't want to be with her, she's in charge of Akane's body, doing whatever she wanted because she could always be with Ranma from now on.

But what would Akane do? She didn't want to take Shampoo's place, if they couldn't find the mysterious man, then…

To be continued…

* * *

What do you think? The story is kinda confusing at first, but you will see why in later chapters. This is my first attempt in writing a Ranma fanfic, so it might be a little different from the original, I would make improvements if necessary. Thanks for reading! 

-Winkipinki


	2. Feigned Character

**Chapter Two: Feigned Character**

By: Winkipinki

Note: The real character is listed in , for instance, if Shampoo is in Akane's body, then it will be like: AkaneShampoo, represents the real person, or soul. Words in italics represent the character's thoughts.

* * *

AkaneShampoo walked towards Tendo residence. She knocked on the door automatically without hesitation, 'Shampoo should ask Akane for key…"

Kasumi opened the door, greeting her, "Akane, you're home!"

AkaneShampoo smiled at Kasumi and quickly went inside the house, she searched for Akane's room, since she hadn't be in this house for a while, "Which one Akane's room?" she wondered. Finally, she found the room with the sign 'Akane' hanging on the door. She went in and quickly changed her clothes.

"Akane, dinner's ready!" Kasumi said loudly and knocked on the door.

"Okay." AkaneShampoo said, trying to sound more like Akane.

AkaneShampoo sat with Ranma during dinner. She couldn't get her eyes off her fiancé, staring at him which made him very uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" Ranma asked, holding his bowl.

"Shamp…nothing." AkaneShampoo almost got revealed since she still got that 'Shampoo' accent.

The two didn't talk until after supper, AkaneShampoo looked everywhere for Ranma, attempting to get close to him. When she saw Ranma on the roof, she was so happy that she almost jumped to see him, "What you doing?"

"Why do you care?" Ranma lied on the roof and looked at the sky.

"Ranma, come down." AkaneShampoo pleaded.

"Why should I?" He replied with arrogance.

"Because Shamp.." AkaneShampoo hesitated for a while, then she said, "Akane want you come down."

"Huh?" Ranma wasn't clear of what she was saying, "What'd you say?"

"Akane want you come down." AkaneShampoo repeated.

'How come she sounds like Shampoo?' Ranma thought, only Shampoo would say something like that, "Is this a joke?"

"No, Ranma…" AkaneShampoo looked at him with watery eyes.

"All right already!" Ranma came down and faced directly to her, "What?"

AkaneShampoo embraced Ranma tightly immediately, she forgot that the real Akane would never do that.

"Akane…how…" Before Ranma could finish his sentence, AkaneShampoo tiptoed and quickly kissed Ranma on the cheek, which surprised Ranma.

"Akane?" Ranma was shock, '_I can't believe she did that…is she out of her minds?'_

"Akane go bed," AkaneShampoo said, turned around and headed back to her room.

Ranma still was indistinct, he was amazed at AkaneShampoo's action. He knew that Akane wouldn't be so nice and spontaneously kissed him, '_I guess something must have gotten wrong in her'_, he walked back to his room and tended to disregard what happened tonight.

On the other hand, ShampooAkane just got to Cat Café, '_I hope this is just one day, if not…_' she rang the bell, Cologne came to answer the door.

"Don't you have the keys?" Cologne wondered.

"I…I lost them." ShampooAkane lied, took off her shoes and walks inside.

Cologne looked at the back of her great-granddaughter, know it's odd that Shampoo would finish a sentence without grammar errors.

ShampooAkane closed the door in the room, '_That was close…' _she searched in all the drawers to find the right clothing, accidentally, she found presents hiding under the bed which belonged to Shampoo, there was a little slip of paper on top of them, she began to read:

Shampoo buy present for Ranma, love forever.

She intended to tear the paper off, '_So what if she loves Ranma? Like I'd care…' _she came up excuses and lied to herself.

ShampooAkane stayed in her room, reading Chinese magazines although she didn't understand Chinese, '_Her taste sure is bad_,' looking at the photos, she found Shampoo was in one of them, '_What's so good about her?_' jealousy had gone over her mind that she forgot about dinner.

Cologne opened the door without knocking and surprised ShampooAkane, "I brought you some tea and hot buns."

"Put it over there," ShampooAkane pointed to the small table located on the corner. She didn't notice that it caused Cologne's suspiciousness about her accent, but she wouldn't act like Shampoo, unlike Shampoo, who wished to be Akane, regardless of the obstacles blocking the way.

"Sure…" Cologne took a quick glance at ShampooAkane and left.

ShampooAkane stared at the teapot and cups that Cologne just brought in, '_Hope this is the last day that I stay here, I wonder what happened to Shampoo now…tomorrow I gotta find that guy and take care of this once and for all._'

AkaneShampoo was lying on the bed thinking about the switch, '_Since Shampoo become Akane, Ranma not afraid Shampoo anymore, Shampoo not a cat, not cursed. But Akane…_' she didn't let herself think anymore, if she continued further, she might have sympathy on Akane. She fell asleep very soon without worrying about the future.

ShampooAkane went to sleep quickly that night since she was too tired from all the things that happened, what she was still unaware of might cause her nightmares…

To be continued…

* * *

Is this chapter too confusing? Hope not, while I'm proofreading it, I found it's quite confusing, but that's acceptable since the title is "Alteration Confusion", right?

-Winkipinki


End file.
